


夜之盛宴（The midnight feast）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 本文含有埃斯蒂尼安x光之战士♀x艾默里克的xxx！老板点梗，老板匿了，我也想匿





	夜之盛宴（The midnight feast）

光之战士收到一份没有邀请函的晚宴邀请，来自向来知礼严谨的现任代理教皇艾默里克阁下。同样收到这份非正式邀请的还有刚刚出院的埃斯蒂尼安。说来奇怪，前一天光坐在病房里，与埃斯蒂尼安交流之后的打算时，艾默里克推门进来，看了一眼正在交谈的二人，忽然提出邀请他们到府上赴宴。  
光以为是庆祝龙诗战争结束、埃斯蒂尼安痊愈的庆功宴，想也没想便答应了。埃斯蒂尼安不是那种喜欢参加社交活动的人，他皱着眉头和艾默里克对视一眼，沉默了一会，竟没有拒绝。  
现在想来，当时的决定未免太过草率。  
偌大的博雷尔府只聚集了三个人——艾默里克、光之战士、和埃斯蒂尼安，三人各坐在餐桌一方，除此之外没有其他人，房间内的氛围并不是光所想的那样其乐融融，反而弥漫着无言的尴尬。拂晓众人或是福尔唐家众人，本该出席宴会的人此时一个也没有出现的迹象，而艾默里克看上去没有邀请其他人的样子，端着酒杯站起来，开始说祝酒词。  
“……让我们为龙诗战争的英雄，共饮一杯。”艾默里克说着，将酒杯轻轻与另外两人手中的酒杯相撞，艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安仰头饮尽整杯红酒，光也只好随着他们一口喝干。  
“我们的英雄为这场战争付出了超乎常人的精力，您真是辛苦了。”艾默里克诚恳地说着，走到光身边又为她斟满一杯红酒。“请一定让我当面致谢。”光不太擅长应对这样强烈真挚的赞美，不好意思地笑笑，与艾默里克又饮了一杯。不知是不是酒气上头的原因，艾默里克竟回头笑着指使埃斯蒂尼安：“我的朋友，还不快来给英雄阁下按摩肩膀。”  
什么情况？光震惊地看向埃斯蒂尼安，好在对方似乎比较正常，神情不满地盯着艾默里克，没有动作。  
“你要是不愿意，那么我就先行动了。”艾默里克又一次催促道。  
眼看艾默里克伸手扶上光的肩膀，埃斯蒂尼安忽然出声制止：“等等！让我来。”说着快步走过来，握住光的肩膀将她按在椅子上坐好，不管光怎么拒绝，竟真的为她按摩起来。  
“艾默里克？这是在做什么？”光看向一切的始作俑者，有点搞不懂这个男人在打什么主意。埃斯蒂尼安粗鲁的按摩动作好像是种酷刑，光哭笑不得，又不好出声要求他，只能继续享受这种宛如要被掐断肩膀的“按摩”，边庆幸自己皮糙肉厚。  
“这是……一种感谢的方式，只在我们三人之间的。”艾默里克半跪下来，轻轻托起光的小腿放在膝上，光觉得这个姿势太过无礼，想收回自己的双腿，却被艾默里克轻柔地握住脚踝，不许她离开。“让我也为您缓解疲劳吧，请不要拒绝我。”  
平日里他总是骄傲又自信地站立着，此时放下身段跪在光的面前做这般不符合身份的事情，光找不到托词去拒绝如此真诚的艾默里克。见光不再反抗，艾默里克温柔地褪去光脚上的长靴，让她的裸足踩在自己腿上，手法轻柔的按摩着光僵硬的小腿肌肉。  
“英雄阁下为伊修加德东奔西走，双腿都已经如此疲惫了。”艾默里克低下头，纤长的睫毛在脸上投下一块的阴影，让他整个人没有了严肃矜持的模样，在烛光下显得分外温柔而平和，他丝毫没有觉得为光按摩小腿是多么低贱的事，反而专心致志地揉捏敲打她的小腿。战争时期紧张的身体彻底放松下来，酸痛的肌肉被艾默里克一点点揉开，光舒服地伸展身体嘤咛一声，这样的声音在两个男人耳朵里听来却分外娇媚，让人身体发热。  
艾默里克的手顺着小腿一点点往下，握住光的裸足，轻轻按摩她的足底，光舒服地瘫在椅子上，眯起眼睛静静享受。为她按摩肩膀的埃斯蒂尼安感受到被忽视，有些不满地加重手上的力道，光被他突然加大的手劲捏得整个人从椅子上弹起来。  
“好痛！”光忍不住叫出声。  
“抱歉。”埃斯蒂尼安连忙放柔手上的动作，察觉到艾默里克正跪在地上仰头看向他，心里的不甘和烦躁又增添几分，按摩的双手毫无章法胡乱捏着。  
“嗯……”光突然被捏到酸痛僵硬的地方，忍不住呻吟一声。“就是这里，很僵硬。”  
埃斯蒂尼安抓到取悦光的诀窍，集中按摩那个地方，酸痛酥麻但被活络的感觉十分舒服，光被捏得低声哼哼，虽然她本人并没有意识到，但寂静的房间里响起这样的娇声，着实让两个男人意乱情迷。艾默里克低下头，尽量不让自己太过直白贪婪地去凝视光舒服的娇俏模样，手指不经意划过光的足底，惹得她咯咯发笑。  
“光。”艾默里克亲昵地称呼她的名字。“舒服吗？”  
“很舒服，谢谢你，艾默里克。”光笑着，仰头对背后的埃斯蒂尼安也谢道。“谢谢你，埃斯蒂尼安。”

房间内的气氛却因此瞬间沉寂，艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安突然的沉默让光紧张起来，心脏突突地跳着。他们的手还放在光的身上，并没有动作，无形之中给予她许多压力。艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安，都是无比优秀又各有色彩的男性，在这场险象环生的战争里，与他们频繁的接触确实潜移默化地催生出一些区别于友情的其他东西，光只知道自己对他们抱有一些男女之间的好感，也能感觉到他们对自己态度的微妙变化，但她还未曾考虑过如何处理，如何做出选择或是其他的什么。战争分走了她的全部精力，然而战争没有教会她如何应对感情。  
此时三人卸下平日的身份独处一室，这份暧昧的气息又从各个角落冒出来，悄无声息地拨动心底那根情弦。房间内安静极了，谁都没有率先开口，尴尬和压力让光心脏突突地跳动，她连忙随口提起话题：“要是让人知道代理教皇和苍天龙骑居然按摩手法如此熟练，定会大吃一惊吧。”  
“能让你舒服就好。”埃斯蒂尼安停下的双手再次为她按摩起来，力道比起刚才适当许多。“我只想对你这么做。”  
光心里一惊，还来不及思考这句话中的深意，双腿被艾默里克拉住，轻柔地再次按摩起来。她诧异地抬头看向艾默里克，对方却面不改色地笑道：“按摩还没有结束，让我们继续好吗？”  
光几乎要以为埃斯蒂尼安那句话是幻听，身体因为紧张有些僵硬，埃斯蒂尼安温和的声音从头顶传来：“光，放松一些，你太紧张了。”光猛然回神，有些感激地扭头对他微笑，小腿肌肤突然传来酥痒的感觉，她不明所以地回头，却见艾默里克双手托起自己的小腿，放在唇边温柔地亲吻啃咬着，从脚背缓缓攀爬上来。他的亲吻太过温柔，如果不是场景太过香艳，光差点要以为这是什么全新的按摩方式。  
“艾默里克，你在……”光正想开口询问他，埃斯蒂尼安的双手趁其不备，从领口滑进去握住她胸前的两团软肉，肆意揉捏着，敏感的乳尖被双手隔着内衣轻轻抚弄，刺激得让她险些呻吟出声。“埃斯蒂尼安……”光不满的抗议带上几分娇喘，听起来分外诱人，埃斯蒂尼安索性从她的内衣上面滑进去，手指捏住她的乳尖逗弄揉捏，让她的乳尖在手中逐渐变硬挺立起来，在内衣上凸出两点糟糕的凸起。  
艾默里克的吻从小腿逐渐攀爬到大腿内侧，亲吻的力度渐渐加重，啃咬吮吸着光大腿内侧柔软敏感的地带，舌头逐渐往上攀升，双手托起光的臀部将她的热裤扒下来，灼热的鼻息隔着单薄的内裤喷吐在光的下身。  
“艾默里克！停下！”光努力想推开艾默里克的脑袋，反被他紧紧拉住双手，舌头隔着布料舔了一口其中的嫩肉，感受到光浑身轻颤，艾默里克用牙齿拉下最后一层阻碍，嘴唇急切地吻上光下身的双唇，舌头上下摩擦着穴口的阴唇，仿佛舌吻般不断用舌头纠缠拨弄着那两片充血的花瓣。强烈的刺激感让光的反抗从口中脱出时变成阵阵吟哦，花穴里不断涌出甜美的汁液，被艾默里克伸出舌头进入内部，用力吮吸其中的甘美。  
光试图挪动身体缩到椅子里，却把双乳送入埃斯蒂尼安的掌心，凸起的樱桃被重重捏住不断搓弄，乳尖和花穴同时被抚弄的舒服感太过陌生，大脑好像被麻痹般思维迟钝，埃斯蒂尼安贴在她的耳边，轻轻舔了一下光的耳垂，喘着粗气低声问道：“舒服吗，光？”  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”光狼狈地喘息着，没有余力去说完整的句子。是她忘了，身后的男人如狼般凶狠，而面前的男人又如狐狸般阴险狡猾，当踏入这场三人的晚宴时，就注定自己是狐与狼晚宴上的主菜。  
艾默里克索性抱住光的腰肢，强迫她抬起臀部与自己更加深入地接吻。舌头极富技巧地在花径口搅动寻找她的敏感点，手指也加入其中，挑逗着充血红肿的豆豆，被抓住弱点的光被连续的刺激折磨得叫出声来，埃斯蒂尼安咬住她的耳垂重重地揉搓她的胸脯，手指如弹奏乐器般快速地拨弄凸起的乳尖，快感如同满月的涨潮猛烈撞击全身的神经，激烈得让初尝人事的光险些哭出来。  
经历了人生中第一次高潮的光有些委屈，瘫在椅子上有气无力地说：“你们……约好了欺负我……”  
“抱歉，光。”艾默里克怜爱地捧起她的脸，轻啄她柔软的双唇。“我们只是想要一次平等拥有你的机会。”  
埃斯蒂尼安在她耳边轻声说道：“光，我们是如此喜爱你。”  
艾默里克加深了这个吻，用舌头轻舔光的嘴唇，半是请求半是情动地问：“仅限今晚，成为只属于我们的英雄，让我们拥有你，好吗？”  
他们温柔的低语好像一碗迷魂汤，柔柔灌进光的心里。明明心里努力告诫自己要保持理智，鬼使神差地，光听到自己轻声地回答“好”。

得到应允，男人们总算不用再压抑自己膨胀的欲望，艾默里克将光抱起来放到身后的餐桌上，埃斯蒂尼安则轻柔地为她脱掉碍事的衣服，一丝不挂地光坐在桌子边沿，有些羞涩地接受左右两个男人热情的亲吻。埃斯蒂尼安托着她的脑袋，舌头侵略到光温热的口中用力翻搅，抓住缩在后边青涩的小舌，吮吸摩擦着，深入又霸道的吻让光脑袋晕晕乎乎，完全被埃斯蒂尼安掌握了节奏。艾默里克从背后抱住她，结实紧致的胸膛与温软的后背紧贴，双手揉捏玩弄着光高高挺立的乳尖，嘴唇顺着耳垂一路往下，在敏感的颈部轻轻舔咬，熟稔地撩拨光的敏感带。光被逗弄得双腿发软，抓着埃斯蒂尼安的衣领勉力稳住身形，艾默里克干脆坐在桌上，将她抱起来禁锢在双腿间，埃斯蒂尼安心领神会地紧随过来，抬起光的一条腿，将昂扬的性器抵在穴口轻轻摩擦。  
“光，我进来了……”埃斯蒂尼安轻咬光的嘴唇，缓缓将分身前端挤进花径内。花穴突然被撑开的感觉让光不太适应，酥麻夹杂着微微的痛感从下身传来，埃斯蒂尼安进入的很慢，生怕弄疼她，光感受着花径一点点被塞满的感觉，身体不由自主地瑟缩。  
“别怕，光，我陪着你。”艾默里克温柔地在耳边说道，张口咬住光的耳垂，吮吸逗弄着红透的嫩肉，满足地听着光的连连娇喘。埃斯蒂尼安挺身将整根性器刺进光的花穴内，紧致的内壁像吸盘一样吮吸着他的分身，快感险些让埃斯蒂尼安射出来，他闷哼一声，缓缓抽插起来。花瓣和穴口被摩擦着涌起阵阵快感，紧致的花径还不能适应埃斯蒂尼安粗大的尺寸，每每抽出又被再次狠狠撞开，光的另一条也被抬起来，整个人被顶撞得几乎悬空，她像溺水之人抓住救命稻草那样紧紧搂住埃斯蒂尼安的脖颈，嗯嗯啊啊地发出羞人的声音。  
“把光的第一次拱手相让，多少有些不甘心啊。”艾默里克低声说着，扶住光的脑袋强迫她面向自己，舌头从她微微张开的口顺畅地溜进去，舌尖划过口腔黏膜引得光轻哼一声，他耐心地找寻光口腔内的敏感之处，张大口让舌头充分深入，极富技巧性地让彼此的舌头紧密交缠，绵长的深吻快要榨干光肺部的空气，直到光快要不能呼吸，艾默里克才恋恋不舍地放开她。  
埃斯蒂尼安抓紧光的大腿，将双腿分得更开，浅浅地把分身拔出来，又再次狠狠撞进深处，子宫口被撞到的剧烈快感和痛感让光忍不住放声叫出来，埃斯蒂尼安喘着粗气用力撞向深处，源源不断的蜜液流出来，被性器带出粘稠地粘在交合处，随着抽插发出淫荡的水声，快感像电流徒然刺激全身，光绷紧脊背，承受不住这样激烈的冲撞，带着哭腔被送上了顶端。埃斯蒂尼安显然还不满足，挺身加快频率抽插着，高潮时喷出的一些透明液体顺着性器流至大腿，还有些晶莹的水珠要命地黏在阴部的草丛上，光刚刚从顶端坠落，眼角噙着泪水搂紧他的脖颈娇声低喊，下身湿漉漉地还在不断流出色情的汁液，埃斯蒂尼安抬高她的臀部，让性器完全撞进小穴内，紧密地贴合仿佛本该如此。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……我不行了……”光略带哭腔地喊出来，娇媚的声音无疑是一剂催情药灌入埃斯蒂尼安耳中，他猛烈地撞击抽插着，掐紧光的大腿在她体内释放出来。  
光无力地往后倒在艾默里克怀里，眼角还有星星点点的泪花，艾默里克无比怜爱地用舌头为她一一舔去，轻轻吻住光低垂的眼眸。“辛苦了，光，休息一会吧。”光气喘吁吁地躺在他怀中，艾默里克的嘴唇轻柔地吻过她的额头鼻尖嘴唇，轻咬了一口光挂着汗珠的下巴，手掌从下而上在光的身体上游走，顺着腰肢爬上丰盈的胸脯，肆意将乳房揉捏成各种形状，指缝夹住凸起的乳尖画着圈，感受到光自然而然的身体反应和轻声娇喘，他坏心眼地揪住两颗樱桃上下拉扯着，光被刺激得挺直了腰肢，欲火被艾默里克再次撩起。但她没有更多力气去主动做些什么，只能在艾默里克手掌的爱抚下条件反射地颤抖着呻吟，艾默里克硬得发烫的下身抵在花穴口，却不急于进入，炽热的性器与花瓣厮磨，嘴唇和舌头吮吸舔咬优美的脖颈，似乎要让光的甜美被充分释放出来。  
穴口被摩擦的酥麻感让光不安分地扭动身体，小穴深处瘙痒难耐，渴望有什么东西填满其中。“艾默里克……我想要你……”光终于忍耐不住，用只有两人的声音低语。  
“真是心急的坏孩子。”艾默里克搂住光的腰肢，用手指在她小腹处轻轻画圈，哑着嗓子道。“我会好好满足你的，光。”他的手顺着光平坦的小腹下移，直直深入打开的花穴，干燥的手指在穴口微微摩挲着花瓣，粗粝的皮肤触碰嫩肉有些疼痛，光扭了扭身子，被他惩罚性咬住耳垂用牙齿轻轻摩挲。艾默里克一手拂过某处凸起的豆豆，听到光舒服地轻哼，手指按住充血的豆子缓缓按摩，时有时无的快感让光倍感折磨，被玩弄于鼓掌间的状况让她又羞又恼。察觉到光有些恼了，艾默里克这才放过她，托着光的双腿将她抬高，肿胀的性器从大开的穴口顺畅地进入，他缓缓把光的身体放下来，让她坐下来将自己的分身完全吞没。  
小穴得到满足让光舒服地呻吟出来，然而她还未缓过神，艾默里克托着她的身体狠狠顶撞起来，身体被抬高，落下时带着体重的力量狠狠被撞进深处，每一次抬高都让她更加深入地吞没艾默里克的性器，深得简直要把分身连带两颗蛋蛋也一起吃进去，艾默里克很擅长满足光的需求，在撞击时发现令光浑身颤抖叫喊出声的那个点，便心机地重复冲击那里，光从一波潮水中叫喊着被冲进另一波潮水。  
光朝面前的埃斯蒂尼安伸出双手：“埃斯蒂尼安……帮我……”埃斯蒂尼安适时上前，让光搂紧自己的脖子稳住身体，抬起她的下巴用舌头堵住叫喊的嘴，舌尖从口中伸出来相互摩擦缠绕，他吮吸光伸出来的舌尖，舌头浅浅地伸进口腔中上下搅动，又吸引着光的舌头来到外面厮磨。他双手握住光的椒乳，低头含住其中一只，吮吸舔咬硬硬的乳尖，用舌头不断拨弄。  
光的胸前被玩弄得太过舒服，下身又被如此激烈地顶撞，身体糟糕地自主行动起来，搂紧埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，扭动着腰肢顺应艾默里克的撞击，内壁收紧夹住艾默里克性器，不肯轻易让分身脱离小穴。得到光的顺从，艾默里克索性托着光的膝弯将她悬空抱起，花穴因此更加敞开，他直起身子凶猛地撞击光的小穴，臀部和胯部肉体碰撞“啪啪”作响，光更加搂紧埃斯蒂尼安想要抓住着力点，却被艾默里克抬高臀部直直撞进最刺激的宫口，她彻底失控地哭喊起来，快感猛烈得让她浑身颤抖，脑袋也无法思考任何事情，汗水混着泪水滴滴洒落。  
“不……不……”又一次舒服到窒息的高潮将要到来，光语无伦次地喊着弓起身体，内壁也因此骤然夹紧。艾默里克闷哼一声，被光夹紧的内壁榨出浓稠的白色液体，完全射在小穴深处，他拔出释放过后湿软的性器，白色的精液混着光高潮时的汁水顿时从花穴里流出来，滴在地上。  
“光。”两个男人充满爱意地呼唤她的名字。  
欲望充分释放的男人们把光夹在三人之间紧紧抱着，默契地啃咬吮吸着她的身体借此种下痕迹。埃斯蒂尼安咬住光的脖颈根部，艾默里克则抓起她的手轻轻啃咬手心，光迷迷糊糊地被他们拥抱着，身体和心灵从未有过的安稳和满足，这场闹剧般的夜宴以一个更大的闹剧形式收场。  
至少，在做出的选择之前，艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安都有过公平竞争的机会。  
尽管这次机会充满了激烈性爱与理性丧失。


End file.
